Montgomery Knox
Montgomery Knox was the son of a warlock and a witch, and the Headmaster of the Knox Academy, which he claimed to be a neutral alternative to Magic School. During an attack by his old mentor, Aldar Kose, Knox sacrificed himself to protect his students, and with his death, his body became a vessel for the Old One, Dominus. History Early life Montgomery was born to a warlock and a witch. When their families pulled them apart, Montgomery was forced to pick a side, though he decided to take a third option and left. Without him to quell the fighting, the families destroyed each other. Seeking someone to educate him in magic, Montgomery found the sorcerer Aldar Kose. Knox made a soul agreement with Aldar Kose to train him deeply in knowledge of the magical arts, both black and white. Aldar would then return to ask a favor within thirty-three years, one that Knox could not refuse. Not long after Knox' training was completed, Aldar disappeared and Knox believed him to be dead. He eventually established Knox Academy to serve as a neutral alternative to Magic School for magical children. Meeting the Charmed Ones After a fire nearly burned down the home of Paige Matthews and Henry Mitchell, Phoebe got a premonition from a business card left by Knox, which revealed that he tried to recruit Tyler Michaels for his school. Knox did not act all that surprised when Paige orbed her sisters to his school and merely commented on their method of arrival. He was quite ready to tell them about his school, which he claimed was neutral, and pointed out that Magic School had been taken over by demons, something that should never happen at a school. He then extended an invitation to the sisters for their children to come to his school, telling them it was open to all ages. Knox's face later appeared in Alexi's mirror when Rennek said he had one more thing he wanted to do with the Jewel of Orthon, hinting that Rennek had or intended to use the jewel on Knox. The Switch of Magic Chaos reigned the world when mortals gained magic while the magical beings lost their abilities. When mortals started using their powers violently, many magical beings sought refuge at Knox Academy. To end the disaster, Knox joined forces with the Charmed Ones to destroy the culprit behind it all; Rennek. Making a Deal In 2010, Aldar appeared at Knox Academy and revealed he was planning a ritual known as the Advent, the resurrection of the Old Ones. He had managed to manifest the souls of the Old Ones in the form of seeds, which could hatch in the bodies of powerful witches. He planned to use the students at the academy as vessels. In order to save his students, Knox made another soul agreement with Leo Wyatt, so that the Charmed Ones would be forced to help him. Piper confronted Aldar, though he cloned himself and teleported to the academy. The sisters, Leo and Knox then fought the clones to protect the students until Phoebe identified the real Aldar with her empathy. Before Piper could freeze him, Aldar tried to infect the students with the seeds. In an attempt to save his students, Knox jumped in the way and was hit instead, leading to his death. As the seeds entered his body, Knox proclaimed it was a beautiful symphony. Piper then blew up Aldar, vanquishing him. Knox was buried on the academy grounds, though later that same night, he rose from his grave, now possessed by the Old One, Dominus. The new magical tribunal later revealed this fact to the Charmed Ones, who believed they had already vanquished the Old Ones. Host to Dominus Dominus remained in hiding until Heremus merged with Prue Halliwell and used her magic to implant the seeds in every student at Knox Academy. He later confronted Piper Halliwell and Paige Matthews as they arrived to investigate the students' sudden disappearances. A battle ensued between Dominus and the sisters, which ended when Paige orbed them all to Cupid's Temple. Dominus traveled to Salem with Prue, where he allowed himself to be sacrificed for the Advent to bring back the Old Ones. After his throat was slit by the Ancient Athame, the demon entered Tyler Michaels's body, accessing his power of Portal Creation to create the portals through which the Old Ones emerged. Tyler, however, was later able to take back control and close the portals. Powers and Abilities ;Basic Powers *'Spell Casting:' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *'Potion Making:' The ability to brew potions. *'Scrying:' The ability to locate an object or person. *'Mediumship:' The ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead. ;Active Powers *'Pyrokinesis:' The ability to create and control fire with the mind. Knox demonstrated this ability by throwing a flame from the palm of his hand strong enough to fling Cole against a door and by throwing flames at his old mentor Aldar Kose. *'Telepathy:' The ability to read the minds of others. Knox was able to read Cole's mind and knew he was planning to threaten him. Gallery Knox.jpg Knox-fire-throwing.jpg Dominus-main.jpg Paige-orbing-knox.jpg Dominus-old-one-mont.jpg Notes and Trivia *Knox had displayed the powers of Pyrokinesis and Telepathy. These are the same powers possessed by Christy Jenkins. *Knox was the only known offspring of a witch and a warlock. *Holly Marie Combs starred in the series Pretty Little Liars and her character's name is Ella Montgomery. Appearances Montgomery Knox has appeared in a total 10 comic issues so far. References Category:Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Witches Category:Innocents Category:Deceased Category:Vanquished or Killed